


HARUKI'S BREAKDOWN

by sam_uki



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_uki/pseuds/sam_uki
Summary: Suddenly chills ran through Haruki’s spine. It was one of those moments which had always given him pain and suffering. Thousands of unwanted painful memories started playing on his mind.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	HARUKI'S BREAKDOWN

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic which I wrote months ago. Finally I gathered some courage to post it here LOL😂  
> I hope you guys will like this.

They didn’t have their band performance today so as usual, on the day like this, Mafuyu and Uenoyama were hanging out and having fun on their own. Akihiko was at his university practicing violin for an important competition. It was the best opportunity he could ever have to perform on such a great stage competing with geniuses from all over the nation. At evening, after working on a project all day Haruki was so exhausted and was relaxing on his apartment with a warm cup of coffee.

Suddenly chills ran through Haruki’s spine. It was one of those moments which had always given him pain and suffering. Thousands of unwanted painful memories started playing on his mind. His body started trembling and he couldn’t move an inch. He somehow managed to grab the phone from the table in front of him. Akihiko was the only person he could think of calling at the moments like this.

Akihiko was peacefully practicing violin remembering that dragonfly walk and the night of their confession. When Haruki’s name popped up on his phone he greeted it with a gentle smile. “We just met at noon and you already started missing me, huh?” Aki chuckled hoping to hear the melodious voice of his man.

“A-Aki, I’m scared.” Akihiko heard Haruki crying over the phone. The bow fell off of his hand in shock. “Haru, what happened? Are you fine?” Akihiko asked as softly as he could.

“I-I need you Aki”. Haruki’s voice was too painful to hear.

Akihiko didn’t even bother having a second thought before leaving his house. He didn’t care for the competition obviously because his man needed him. HARUKI NEEDED HIM. He rode his bike as fast as he could. He was so glad that he always had spare keys of Haruki’s apartment. As soon as he opened the door, he didn’t even get the chance to take his shoes off before facing Haruki. Haruki immediately threw himself into Aki’s arms with eyes full of tears.

“A-Aki I…I” Haruki could barely speak. He was running out of breath from crying.

Akihiko was in shock looking at Haruki in such a weak situation. He quickly wrapped Haruki around his arms to comfort him. He took off his shoes and entered the room hugging Haruki. “Everything will be fine Haru. I’m here”, Aki rubbed Haru’s back lovingly. Even after Akihiko’s warm and soothing hug Haruki didn’t stop crying. That’s how he was afraid of his past and that particular man.

“What happened Haru? Please tell me. Don’t cry by yourself. I can’t stand this anymore”. Aki said in a shaky voice, being unable to hold his tears back seeing Haruki like that.

“T-That man. I don’t want to remember him again and again. When all I wanted was love, care and support he only gave me hate and sorrow. He ruined my past with these unwanted I which I can neither forget nor remember.” Haruki hugged Akihiko even tighter burying his face around Aki’s nape.

Akihiko figured out Haruki was talking about his ex-boyfriend. Tears rolled down on his face and he was completely in shock. Even after dating him for months he had no idea what his precious angel was going through. Seeing Haru breaking down was the last thing he could imagine. It was at this moment he realized he was not the only one who had been in an abusive relationship in the past. But he was also somehow relieved that he got to know about Haruki’s traumatizing past and he can now pour all his love and support to make Haruki’s life feel like heaven. Seeing Haru hugging him in fear, drenched in tears was worrying him to death. He couldn’t even think of comforting words on the spot. He put his head on Haru’s shoulder caressing those soft golden strands of hair.

A long moment of silence lied around them. The only voice that could be heard was of Haruki who was sobbing being soaked in his own tears.

“Don’t make me worry more. It was all in the past which doesn’t matter anymore. Everyone has been through something that they can’t forget but instead of letting it harm you from inside, you should learn the lesson and let it go off of your head.” Aki said in a soft voice hoping it will soothe Haru’s pain. Haruki hugged him even tighter without saying a word. “As you know, I was in such a harsh relationship with Ugetsu. When we realized things can’t be turned back as it was, we started seeking comfort elsewhere. That was when I encountered my love for the most beautiful and purest angel and without any doubt that’s you Haru. You brought light to my dark world and even brought back my love for violin and music which I had lost in the darkness long ago.” Remembering those bitter memories of his past was so hard for Akihiko.

“I don’t know why this is happening. I don’t even know why am I so scared but I can’t help Aki. I love you. I love you so much Aki. I don’t want to loose you. I don’t want myself to be in that situation ever again. So whatever the situation is please don’t leave me Aki. Stay by my side. I can’t even imagine my life without you anymore. I want to be with you at my best and my worst. I want to share all my happiness and sadness with you. I love you Akihiko.” Haru burst out all at once. He couldn’t even face Akihiko as he was still hiding his face on the little space around Aki’s neck.

Hearing all these words Aki tried to reach to Haru’s forehead to give him soft kiss to assure him that he was there by his side forever but Haru didn’t have the courage to show his face to Akihiko.

“Are you stupid? What made you think that I would leave you for such a silly reason? You can’t change your past but it doesn’t matter anymore. After going through a lot of thick and thin situation in my life I’ve learned my lesson. I can’t think of leaving you, not even in my worst nightmare. You’re the one I live for now. You’re the only one I can think of spending my life with. You’re the only one I can love for eternity. I love you, idiot. I don’t know what made you think like this but please Haru, for my sake, don’t ever let that thought arise in your mind again. If anything happens to you I will completely loose my reason to live on.” This time Akihiko was the one covered in tears shouting out all these words. He tried to stay strong but he couldn’t. He hugged Haru as tight as he could. Haruki loosed his grip a bit but not leaving Aki completely of his arms. He was hiding all these tears inside him for years with those sweet smiles but in Aki’s arms he felt so secured he couldn’t stop his crying. He finally felt relieved and free from entire burden which he had been carrying for years.

“Aki I’m sorry. I felt a bit insecure because of my own past but now, from the core of my heart, I know I can be happy with you till the end.” Haruki said squeezing Aki again much tighter as if he was about to loose him if he let him go now.

“You love and care for others the most but you always forget to love yourself. You know it is okay for you to be more conceited. The very reason I must stay by your side forever is to check if you are loving yourself enough or not. You are important. Haven’t I always been telling you that? I can’t dream of any moment of my life without you and you’re here babbling all these nonsense stuffs as if I was gone forever.” Akihiko said in weak and sad voice breaking the long awkward silence.

Haruki felt incredibly happy with all these words as if nothing happened before but somehow felt guilty for assuming such a worst case scenario of Aki leaving him. He finally gathered the courage to face his man. He slightly pushed Aki just enough to see his face. He was in shock looking at Aki’s teary eyes but little did he know his appearance almost got Aki’s heart out of his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot due to all those tears he shed. His eyelids were swollen and his cheeks were red as if someone has painted it with red dye. Even with this painful appearance, Haruki was carrying faint but pure smile in his face.

Without having a second thought Aki carried Haru to his bed saying he have had enough and Haru needs some rest. After all this mess Aki didn’t intend to go back to his home. He stayed on bed right by his angel’s side comforting him with warm hug staring at those swollen hazel brown eyes. As Haruki wrapped his arms around Akihiko’s neck, Aki’s both hands reached on Haru’s cheeks wiping off those tears. Setting aside those few golden strands of hair Aki delivered softest kiss on Haru’s eyes to calm him. When that cool lip piercing met his eyes, he took deep breath enough to seduce Aki. Akihiko then ran his lips through Haru’s forehead, eyes, peck of his nose, cheeks and that picture perfect jawline. Akihiko wanted more than kisses but knowing how exhausted Haru was, he thought holding back for today is the best he can do.

“Aren’t you going to do anything more?” Haruki asked in a sleepy voice attaching his face on Aki’s chest hugging him firmly. “My precious angel is already worn out today. I don’t want him to weary more. We will always have time for that but for now you need to rest a lot.” Aki kissed Haru’s lips very softly as if it was something very delicate which would break even with the slightest force. Haruki felt that tender kiss all over his body and wasn’t satisfied with just one. He lifted his hands cupping Aki’s cheeks. Both of their hands were supporting each other’s face. The amber brown eyes met the emerald green ones and they got lost in their own world far from the reality.

“I’m upset, you know?” Haruki broke the silence and Aki got scared thinking what he did wrong. “Why did you stop just one? I want more of them.” He blushed. Akihiko got relieved and let out a deep breath. “Why do you always scare me like that?” Aki chuckled and kissed him again.

Receiving soft and delicate kisses Haru felt happiness and pleasure which he has never felt before. He just wished time to stop there forever. When Aki’s cool tongue piercing met his mouth he couldn’t help letting out soft moans of pleasure. The slow pace of kisses and dancing of tongues lasted until they were out of breath to carry on. Playing with those piercings, getting warm hugs and kisses and cuddling with the man he loved more than anyone in the world, Haru felt asleep on Aki’s arms peacefully forgetting all his sadness and sorrows; free from the nightmares which had been haunting him for years.

As for Akihiko, he was happy just seeing his angel by his side, he couldn’t wish for anything more than that. Looking at Haru sleeping in his arms cutely, happy tears leaked from his eyes. Remembering all those sad tears his angel shed in the evening, Aki cursed Haru’s ex in mind in such a way no one could imagine. He vowed never to forgive that man who tried to bring darkness in Haruki’s world full of warm rays of light. He promised himself that he will give Haru immense amount of love, care and support so that he will forget all these wounds of his past and be the happiest person alive in this world. He promised to himself that he would never let a day like this return in Haru’s life, not even in his worst nightmare. He promised to himself that he would be by his lover’s side till the end no matter what the situation is.

Haruki was the sun who brought warmth and light in Akihiko’s cold and dark world. He was the one who showed that love isn’t always painful, and it can be sweet and kind as he had always imagined. Akihiko wasn’t going to think twice before doing anything that would make his man happy and aware him that he deserves more than this world.

With all these thoughts Aki played with those soft golden strands of hair around Haru’s face for a bit and let a peaceful sleep take over for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously with all those tainted past lifestyle, when Akihiko fell for Haruki, he fell so hard that it was impossible for him to turn back now but he had no regrets about that. After all HE CHANGED THE WAY HE LIVED TO BE THE MAN THAT HARUKI DESERVES and I can’t think of anything more precious than this.


End file.
